Blackmail
by Ms. Unlucky
Summary: Viewfinder/Okane ga nai: Funny how a simple mailing mistake can cause so much trouble. It both brought Kanou and Asami together, while dragging the former into the dangerous world of Yakuza. How will the businessman and Yakuza boss get along? Asami/Kanou
1. Blackmail

**Author Stuff -** Okay, so i've been on a bit of a Yaoi ramage lately, and another Plot Bunny molested my brain. o.e So, the question that made this little Yaoi crossover possible was "Is Asami capable of being a Seme's, Seme?" ... my answer, naturally, was ' Hell yeahz'! ^^ Of course it depends on the other Seme, but I had just watched Okane ga nai, and desided that compared to Asami, Kanou was Uke matrial. :D Soooooo... Here's my first Yaoi crossover _and_ first Seme/Seme fanfic! X3

(Oh, and the thing that had sealed the deal on me starting this Fanfic was an AMV I watched on Youtube... It was a Yaoi AMV with the song "Break me Shake me"... It was a really good AMV and got me in the _writing mood_... XD )

**Warnings -** Language and some other inappropriate stuff... M'kay? ;3

* * *

Staring wide-eyed and shocked, Kanou Somuku slowly clicked out of the documents he had just received via thumb-drive. For a moment, he stared at his blank computer screen, hands limp on the keyboard of his laptop.

_Holy shit..._

There _had_ to be a mailing mistake, there was no doubt about that_._ The question was what was he supposed to do _now_? It was obvious to him that whoever the thumb-drive was supposed to be mailed to was being blackmailed. The pictures of what he guessed was said man and a high classed prostitute _and_ the documents showing that said man had made several "questionable" withdraws from his business account made that loud and clear.

The thumb-drive itself was of no concern to him and technically it wasn't the files either. They weren't for _him_ but for some _other_ unlucky bastard. No, the problem here was 1) What was he supposed to do with the information and 2) Would the Blackmailer, the Unlucky-bastard, or even the Unlucky-Bastards associates come after him now that he had… _acquired_ said information?

Sighing, Kanou leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Just what I need… Profits are at an all time high and I get slammed with blackmail that isn't even mine…_

Pressing a button on his desks small, black intercom, Kanou called both Kuba twins to his office.

"Yes, Somuku… What can we get you, sir?" said Homare as both he and his brother entered the office.

Closing his laptop and leaning forward in his chair again, Kanou placed his chin on his bridged fingers. Both Homare and Misao noted the dark and stressed look in his eyes, not that the look was _too_ abnormal for him…

"We have a bit of a problem." said Kanou seriously. "Both *Shinzaki Corp. and myself are being indirectly blackmailed…"

* * *

It was dark.

Noting that, that was a stupid thought within itself, since he was blind folded and all, the short, chubby, bald, Yakuza underling tried to calm his breathing down.

He was being dragged through who-knows-where _to_ who-knows-where by two of his former friends. …If you could call other Yakuza underlings _"friends"_.

Feeling his legs suddenly become wet and cold, he decided that, where ever he was, it was dark, damp, and most likely somewhere out of the sun… Like maybe a car garage or an abandoned factory…

Suddenly he was dropped.

Letting an undignified yelp escape his lips, he quickly scrambled to his knees.

The blindfold was removed.

Taking in his surroundings, he noted that, with his two _friends_ as acceptations, his expensive, grey suite looked mediocre compared to the black clad men in front of him. There were four. They all had the same grim expression on their faces, same pair of black shades, and all looked just a little too buff to be in a business suit.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from behind them, and they began to part; making way for someone important. Or so he guessed…

"Hello Mr. Subaka…" said an ominous voice. The tone alone scared him a bit, but when he finally saw who the voice belonged too he nearly pissed himself. It was the big man himself: Asami Ryuichi.

"B-B-B-Boss!" he stuttered in a daze. He was scared to begin with, being brought by force _anywhere_ or by _anyone_ to _see_ anyone was always a bad sign when you were in the Yakuza, but he never would have imagined he would be in _so_ much trouble that the boss-man himself would get involved _personally_. "T-To what do I owe the honor?"

Asami's usual smirk disappeared, replaced by something between a scowl and an expression of undeniable rage. "Tell me, Subaka, do you remember making a _withdraw_ from your business account about two weeks ago?"

Suddenly Subaka felt very sick. He remembered that withdraw, how could he forget? Long, tan legs and wavy, blond hair… At the time it seemed like a great idea, that _purchase_ anyways, it's not like Asami would get wind of it… Or at least, that's what he thought. He hadn't heard of the other few times he had done it…

_How does he know?_

In a blur of black, Subaka found a very expensive, very _painful_ shoe in his gut.

"Answer the Boss when he asks you a question!" yelled one of the underlings.

Coughing, Subaka looked up at Asami and answered weakly. "…Yes."

Sneering, Asami produced both a gun and a silencer. Subaka's eyes widened in fear and he tried to get up, tried to make a run for it.

Suddenly the two men that had dragged him to his _execution_ grabbed him by the arms and held him still.

"N-no! Boss, wait! Surely a small withdraw like that hasn't dented your wallet so much that you need to _kill_ me?" he yelled desperately.

"No, I suppose simply losing a finger or two, or maybe even your kneecaps would have made up for that." replied Asami, screwing on the silencer. "But the trouble that's come from the _several_ withdraws you've made over the past few months have finally caught up to you, up to _me._"

Aiming his gun, Asami shot the underling square in the forehead.

Motioning to the other two underlings, Asami gave them strict instructions on how to get rid of the body.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Asami called one of his _resources_ in the Police Department: *Yama. He had him looking into this little _problem_ for a few hours now, and was more than just expecting a few answers.

Picking up on the second ring, a gruff voice came from the other line. "Y-yes, Asami?" Usually Asami would get a bit of a kick from the stuttering, quivering morons he often had to deal with, but today he was in no mood.

"Well, Yama? Have you found anything?"

"W-well, yes… erm…" stammered Yama, trying to collect his thoughts. "At first it didn't seem like anyone had noticed the large withdraws Mr. Subaka was making, but as I looked a little deeper, it would appear one of his own employees had looked into it, a Miss, uh… *Kaoru"

"And?" questioned Asami, patients running thin.

"Well, from what I can tell, she had made all the preparations to blackmail Mr. Subaka for a substantial amount of money. But, I've already searched his apartment for anything resembling a threat or blackmail, and found nothing…" Thinking over his options for a moment, Asami decided the best course of action was to bring in _Miss _Kaoru. He needed to know how far this had spread and "take care" of anyone deemed a threat.

"Bring her in. Take her to Pier forty-one, I'll take care of the rest…"

Sighing, Asami put his phone away and got in his car. Telling his driver where to go, he leaned back and closed his eyes, the last few days rushing through his head.

He had been a bit too distracted the past few months by the sudden growth of Feilongs' group and had tried and succeeded in making a point to the young Triad boss (Triad: Chinese Organized Crime… Or so Wiki told me.) that he would not put up with his sudden liking to his _"shipping"_ business…

He had managed to show Feilong exactly what happens when you try and take his _things_, his territory, but while doing so he had neglected to watch over his less competent business associates. If they could even be called that… People like Subaka were just idiots who had inherited their small businesses from family members' deaths' and couldn't keep it on its feet.

Most of them had come to him begging for loans, or even, for him to buy their failing businesses from them. He usually did the latter, buying it and making it look like people such as Subaka were in charge, when in reality, it belonged to the Japanese mafia: the Yakuza, and was run by them too. They weren't reeling in the big bucks, of course, but they made for good covers whenever Asami needed to ship something in or out of the country.

Now the less than competent CEO had dug his own grave and made Asami's life _that_ much harder. He counted himself lucky though, seeing as only one person, Miss Kaoru, had noticed what was going on. Also, it appeared she hadn't said anything to anyone as of yet, and was simply waiting for the right moment to blackmail Subaka.

He couldn't shake the gut feeling though, that this little scandal was going to be more of a headache then Subaka and his company was worth…

* * *

Alrighy... So, i'm not asking for an elaberate reveiw or anything, but a simple, "Update!" or "You suck, quit while your ahead!" would be appreciated... :3

Oh, and as for the star thingyz:

1) I didn't know what Kanou's business was called, so I just took a letter or two away from the creator of Okane ga nai's first name, and made up a name: "Shinzaki". :)

2) "Yama" was the cop that set up Takaba's capture in the first vol. of the Finder series... ;(

3) Kaoru is not an OC, she's that annouying bitch from Ikoku Irokoi Romantan, the chick that married Ranmaru. Umm... her past and ties to the Yakuza does not exsist in this story tho... But her crappy attitude and dumbness does! :D XD Al won't be in this either... or at least I don't think so... Who knows? *shrugs* :/


	2. House call

**Author Stuff~** Alrighty then, so here's chapter 2. I have to admit, I was entirely surprised by how many reveiws I got for this story so far... It being the first chapter and a _crossover_ and all... but, those reveiws made me feel all bubbley on the inside and so I decided to finish up chapter 2! ^^ Oh, I would just like to mention this, just incase there's anybody out there dieing for a good Viewfinder crossover, but, uh... There's this really good crossover called "Untitled *something, something*"... but the author is **Rocquell **and it's a Supernatural crossover... idk, it's just a oneshot, but that just means you get to the lemon tingy that much quicker, neh? XD

Okay, with that said, ya'll should point me in the right direction for other Veiwfinder crossovers that you've read and liked. (Or wrote yourself.) I _reaaaaallllly_ want to read some and I'm having trouble finding them on my own... M'kay?

**Warning~** It's rated 'M' for a reason folks... -.-

* * *

"Kaoru Tamashi."

Looking up from his pile of paper work, Kanou scanned over both Kubo twins before sending Misao a questioning look.

"…who?" he asked incredulously.

"The person who _'accidentally' _blackmailed you, sir: Kaoru Tamashi." repeated Misao. "She's a small time accountant working for a man named Subaka Toumi. I believe Mr. Subaka is the man she _meant_ to blackmail, but in some unfortunate string of events, ended up mailing the thumb-drive to you…"

Sighing, Kanou rubbed his face, as if to get rid of the two nights worth of insomnia and a life time of stress. So this Kaoru chick was trying to blackmail her boss… Perhaps he could solve this whole thing by just giving the thumb-drive back to her. No harm no foul?

_Yeah, like things are _ever_ that easy._

Looking up at Misao again, Kanou proceeded to ask what he dug up on Mr. Subaka.

"He inherited his business from his father, who passed away some time ago. However, it seems as though a monkey was more qualified to run a business than him… Within the first few weeks his corporations' worth plummeted a good 20%." replied Misao, stoic as ever.

"But his business has recovered," added Homare. "And in about as short of time as it regressed and back-peddled. It's actually worth 1% more than when Subaka's father was in charge."

This caught Kanou's attention. So within a few week's it lost a considerable amount of profit and stock… but then, it suddenly shot back up.

_Crap… If my suspicions are correct, this is going to be an even bigger hassle than I first thought…_

"Homare, Misao… What, exactly, did Mr. Subaka do to bring his business back from the grave?"

Looking at each other, the Kubo twins confirmed both of their suspicions with a mere glance.

"It's to our belief sir…" said Homare.

"That Subaka is part, or under the thumb of the Yakuza." finished Misao.

And there we go. Kanou could just see the shit hitting the proverbial fan.

Sighing for the millionth time, Kanou decided that nipping the problem at the bud was the best way to handle the situation. He really didn't want to deal with the Yakuza. The pompous old geezers and barely educated thugs were not good for business.

Standing up, Kanou grabbed his jacket before he started shooting off commands.

"Misao, tell the driver to be ready by the time I get to the entrance. I'm going to go have a little chat with Miss Kaoru. Also, do as much background research as you can on Subaka and his business dealings. But… Be careful. I have a gut feeling things aren't gonna go as smoothly as I hope. Homare, you're with me…"

* * *

"Stupid, ugly, old bastard…" grumbled Kaoru as she walked out of the elevator, heading towards her apartment. "Still no answer and I sent that thumb-drive three days ago! There's no way he hasn't gotten it yet! He must not be taking me seriously…"

Pulling the keys from her purse, Kaoru stopped in front of her door for a moment. What had she gotten herself into? Perhaps it would have been better if she had confronted Subaka directly, so he didn't have a chance to back out of her demands? No, no… The thumb-drive thing was a brilliant plan, she had the original files stashed away so it's not like if he threw away the drive it would matter. But still… She couldn't shake the feeling that things weren't going to go the way she'd hoped.

Unlocking the door, Kaoru stepped into her dark apartment, calling a greeting to her cat.

"I'm home, Fluffy!" she yelled half-heartedly as she took her shoes off and re-locked the door.

"Welcome home."

Dropping her purse, Kaoru quickly spun around to face wherever that voice had come from. She didn't live with anyone, well, minus Fluffy, and it's not like he could reply. So that meant someone had broken into her house!

Suddenly the room was flooded with light, and there, in her living room, was a man. He was well built and dressed expensively, with short brown hair and a deadly serious look in his eyes. He was sitting almost casually in her loveseat, a none-too pleased scowl clearly evident. He did _not_ look happy.

"W-who are you and why are you in my apartment?" she tried to keep a calm façade, but she couldn't help the quiver in her voice when she spoke.

"Have a seat."

_What? He just completely ignored my question!_

"Excuse me, but I believe I- "

"I would take the seat if I were you, Miss Kaoru." said another voice. Quickly turning her head to see exactly who had just interrupted her, she had to use all her will power to _not _gasp or gape like a moron. There, on the other side of her small living room, leaning on the wall, was yet another mysterious man. Though he looked less threatening than the man on her loveseat, he still didn't look all too inviting.

"Eh? I- I…" quickly mulling over her options, Kaoru decided that running was probably the stupidest thing she could do and sitting was, though not very logical, the only thing she _could_ do at the moment. Walking over to the couch, Kaoru made a point to sit as far away from the two mystery-men as possible.

Gulping, she looked up at the more threatening looking man. She could tell already that this was going to be extremely unpleasant, she just hoped that whatever they planned on doing, she would at least get out of it alive.

* * *

Leaning back in his seat, Kanou distractedly watched as the city life passed by in a blur.

His talk with Kaoru had gone pretty smoothly… sort of. But it had left him feeling exhausted, if not physically, then mentally. He didn't particularly like threatening women, he found it as a very cowardly thing to do. But, he needed to do something and quickly if he wanted to keep the Yakuza off his back and away from his business. He just hoped he had done it quickly enough…

Sighing, Kanou went over what he had told Kaoru in his head, and wondered if he had gotten the point across.

Basically, he gave her back the thumb-drive, saying he understood it was a slight mistake and that it wasn't meant for him. Then he proceeded to scare the living hell out of her via threat. _Then _he told what a slippery slope blackmail was, and told her that it could easily end up a double edged sword. After that, he decided to let her wallow in her choices… Personally, he didn't care if Subaka got blackmailed or not. But, he did have a heart, and he didn't want to see Kaoru get killed by the Yakuza.

He left with Homare after that, and here he was, in the back of his limo, on his way back to the office. He had a meeting in ten minutes.

Joy.

Blackmail was just a small pit stop in his extremely busy day. It was about midnight now, and he still had so many things to do. And what _idiot_ had set up that damn meeting at MIDNIGHT?

_Oh, wait… That was me…_

…

_Fuck._

* * *

Standing across the street from Kaoru Tamashi's apartment complex, Yama could hardly believe his eyes.

There, just a few feet away, was one of Japan's most successful businessmen: Kanou Somuku.

_What the Hell is he doing here?_

The tall, slender man was walking out of the building, a thoughtful expression on his face. He and another man got in a rather expensive looking car and drove off.

_Shit._

Something was definitely not right. It couldn't have been just coincidence that Kanou was at _this_ particular complex. He must have been there to see Kaoru. But why?

It obviously had something to do with Subaka… didn't it?

_No, no… Can't jump to conclusions. For all I know they could be together in some strange and cliché love affair._

With this in mind, Yama set off to do what Asami had ordered him to do: pick up and deliver one Kaoru Tamashi. It wasn't his job to figure out what exactly was going on, that would be up to Asami himself and a few Yakuza underlings. He just hoped that Asami would give him a bit of break after all this…

* * *

Alrighty... We'll have some Asami time next chapter, so dun be no freaky-outy! XD Again, I don't need elaberate reveiws, just an 'Update _NOOOOOW!_' will do... ;) Just gotta know ya still want me to write. ^.~


	3. Death

**Author Stuff -** Alright, i'm not gonna lie. Pretty much after the fourth chapter, I have no plans for this story. I was wondering if someone could help me out with that? :D You know how everyone was fighting over the deed for the Cruise ship thingy in Veiw Finder? Well, I was kind of thinking of doing something like that, but with my own personal twist in it. =3 Show of hands (or in this case, reveiws) for all in favor for a good Seme fight? X3 We'd have a reluctant Kanou trying to stay out of Yakuza business but at the same time having to get right in the middle of their business to keep _his_ business from going under. Sound good? Yes? No? Again... I'm open to suggestions. ;)

Also, I think the first lemon will be next chapter... One can only hope, neh? XD Oh, and sorry this chapter's so short.

**Warnings - **Same as the last two chapter...

* * *

"Shit, shit, _shit!"_ cursed Yama under his breath. It had taken him longer than he thought to nag Kaoru and get to Pier 41, and now he was late.

Well, technically Asami hadn't given him a certain time he needed to get there, but he was sure Asami was expecting him within the hour. It had been two and a half.

He was so fucking screwed.

Pulling up to the back entrance of a warehouse, Yama was greeted by three very mean looking men.

All in black suits.

All well paid to kill people that failed the Yakuza.

All paying just a little too much attention to him.

Oh, Kami if he didn't die tonight he swore he'd be a better person! Give to charity. Donate blood. For Kami's sake anything!

Mentally gulping, Yama opened his door as he was practically man handled out of his car.

"Where's the girl?" asked a gruff voice.

"I-in the back!" he replied shakily. "But, be careful… She's been squirming around the whole ride."

"Che, whatever. Just get inside before Boss kills your sorry ass…" replied one of the men while yanking Kaoru out of the back seat; her hands and mouth bound with duck tape.

"I'd hurry if I were you… He doesn't like to be left waiting." added another one, almost playfully.

Trying his best to calm himself down, Yama entered the rundown warehouse. He found Asami standing in front of a chair in the middle of the abandoned building, smoking.

Stopping just a few feet away, Yama proceeded cautiously. "A-Asami… I, uh, got Kaoru… like you asked."

Looking over his shoulder, Asami took in the sad sight that was Detective Yama. Disheveled grey tie and matching suit, salt and pepper hair, and tired eyes, Asami wondered how much longer Yama would even be useful to him anymore. It seemed about time to look for a new police _dog_ and to put down the old one…

But that was for later business. As for now he was interested in getting as much out of him and Kaoru as possible.

"Has she said anything yet?"

"N-no sir…" said Yama, looking down. "But… Um…"

Turning around to face Yama fully, Asami stared him down. He was absolutely in no mood to be dealing with a stuttering moron. "Spit it out, Yama. Or have you forgotten that I'm a very _busy_ man?"

"No, my apologies." replied Yama, trying his hardest not to stutter. "But I think this might have leaked past just Subaka and Kaoru. When I went to Kaoru's apartment complex, Kanou Somuku was leaving… It struck me as odd that someone as wealthy as the CEO of Shinzaki Corp. would be hanging around a place like _that_."

This caught Asami's attention. For a moment, he was a bit worried. Someone as powerful as Kanou would be able to put two and two together and figure out that Subaka was under the _influence_ of the Yakuza. He'd also have the resources to use said information to his advantage.

However, Asami had met Kanou in the past, and was sure that blackmail wouldn't be on the man's agenda. Both Asami and Kanou were seen as very powerful men in the business world, so of course they'd be invited to the same kind of parties.

From small Gala's to large Banquets, Asami was regrettably invited to them all… It was a good place to conduct business, but dealing with so many people could be troublesome. Still, that's where he had met Kanou on more than one occasion.

He was someone that ran their business the "Clean" way… or as clean as any businessman could possibly be. Breaking the law was inevitable if you wanted to survive in the business world, but compared to himself, Kanou was a saint.

"Interesting." Asami murmured to himself. "You can leave now, Yama."

With a polite bow, Yama scurried away back to his car. He felt a small pang of guilt, but he knew he'd get over it eventually. It was better her than him… or so he told himself.

He stopped half way out of the building and looked back. He watched as the three mean looking men dragged a struggling Kaoru toward Asami. He watched as they practically threw her in the hard, metal chair. He watched as they used more duck tape to keep her there.

With a heavy sigh, Yama turned around and walked out to his car. He probably wouldn't be making it home tonight. He needed a drink.

* * *

Walking out of the warehouse, Asami used his handkerchief to whip the blood off his hands.

That was a very… _interesting_ conversation. Apparently Miss Kaoru had made a bit of a mailing mistake, which was the only reason Kanou had been dragged into this.

Yama had seen him at Kaoru's simply because he was trying to clean up her mess so it wouldn't affect him. Unfortunately he was too little too late. Even if Yama hadn't seen him there, as soon as Asami had gotten _physical _with Kaoru's 'questioning' she'd started shouting out all the information she had.

And he meant _shouting_.

Kanou had broken into her home while she was at work. He probably snooped around for a while, and then when she got home, proceeded to scare her with threats. Asami wasn't entirely sure if Kanou would actually hold up to any of them, but Kaoru was more than certain he would. He supposed to Kanou that's all that really mattered.

Now, how to deal with Kanou? He obviously couldn't do what he had done to Kaoru, but he couldn't just leave him alone either.

Getting rid of Kaoru's body would be simple enough. Throwing her into a river with all her fingers cut off would keep the police off their back for a while. Not like it really mattered if they looked into it anyways. The Japanese police force was completely incompetent.

Threats to his life wouldn't do much, he faced that every day being in the position he was in. Neither would threatening his business… Kanou wasn't like all the other CEO's Asami 'bullied'. Kanou actually knew what he was doing.

Perhaps… Perhaps Asami was going about this the wrong way.

Perhaps he should tackle this problem from a different angle.

Perhaps… He should try the _civil_ way first.

A malicious smile made its way to Asami's lips. Yes, a more _personal_ meeting seemed to be in order.

* * *

Sorry again about the short chapter... :/ I'll make up with the next chapter, okay? :D


	4. Rape

**Author Stuff ~** Ladies and gentelmen, the moment you've all been waiting for, Blackmail's first L**e**M**o**N~~~~ X3 lol, so, yeah... I hope this is a good lemon. :3 I tried really hard and *looks at clock* it's 1:35 in the morning and I have school tomorrow... so, **APPRECIATE IT!** XD

**Warnings ~** Sexual content, rape, adult situations, and language that may not be suitable for younder readers... You have been warned. 

* * *

Dark.

That was the first thing Kanou noticed. It was very dark.

_Where am I?_

Groaning, Kanou realized his eyes were closed. Had he fallen asleep at work again? No… He was laying down. So where…?

Slowly, Kanou pried his eyes open. It didn't solve much. All he saw was a slightly brighter view of a white ceiling… Maybe he was in his bedroom? He couldn't remember getting home though. The last thing he remembered was… was… a restaurant.

_Right… I was at a restaurant talking with a client. He had said there was something important pertaining to business he needed to talk to me about… So I'd gone alone. _

He remembered not feeling right half way through their discussion, and then… nothing_._

Deciding to figure out what happened last night _after _he figured out where he was, Kanou made to sit up. A sharp tug on his wrist and clanking of metal kept Kanou in place, however, as he realized his hands were cuffed to the bed's headboard.

A wave of panic washed over him and it only got worse when he realized he had been stripped of almost all articles of clothing. He was left with only his black slacks and boxers.

_Just what the hell's going on?_

Kanou squirmed a bit, testing the strength of both the wooden headboard and the handcuffs, but while doing so he realized just how drained he felt. His body was far too relaxed for this kind of situation and his head was swimming; his thought process cloudy at best.

Soon enough realization dawned upon him. He had been drugged. By whom and why was anyone's guess, not like it really mattered. Either way he was in some _very_ deep shit.

Letting his head hit the pillow, Kanou was almost tempted to just shut his eyes again.

Almost.

And who knows, he might of, if not for the sudden burst of light. Looking over towards where the light came from, Kanou forced his eyes to focus and for the room to stop spinning at the sudden movement.

"You!" said Kanou, trying to keep his voice steady. Over in the corner of the large room was a man he'd seen on plenty occasions: Asami Ryuichi. He was sitting quite comfortably in a chair, sipping on what Kanou guessed was Vodka. The sudden flash of light had been the small lamp next to him.

It took everything he had to keep his temper under control. He couldn't lose his cool, not in a situation like _this_. He settled with promising himself to make the man's life a living hell when he got out of his current predicament.

"Asami…" started Kanou, his voice dangerously low. "What is the meaning of this?"

Smirking, the crime boss took another sip of his alcoholic beverage before answering. "I'm curious… She's been missing for over a week, yet you're still looking for her. You barely knew her… You even threatened her life, or so I've heard, yet you've been pulling strings down in the underworld of Japan trying to find a lead on where she might be. Why is that I wonder…?"

Even with his head as foggy as it was, it didn't take too long for Kanou to pick up on what Asami meant. After he and Homare talked with Kaoru, she had gone missing. Her bank accounts were left untouched, and he didn't think she was the type of girl to have connections deep enough to keep herself hidden from both the police and _him_. He had a deep belief that the Yakuza had her, or maybe killed her, but he just wanted to make sure that something he had done hadn't gotten her killed, or whatever situation she was in…

Judging by the way Asami was talking, however, he guessed she was dead.

Giving the best glare he could muster, Kanou once again asked what exactly Asami thought he was doing and why.

"I assumed that would be clear enough by now." said Asami, putting his glass down on the table by the lamp. "I want you to stop digging up things about Kaoru… If you keep looking, someone's bound to notice. The police really aren't too much of a concern to me, but there would be a lot less bloodshed if you'd just stop while you're ahead."

Now Kanou could see a certain gleam in Asami's eyes. He really didn't like the look he was giving him, and he really didn't like his state of undress. Something wasn't right. Something told Kanou that he wouldn't be lucky enough to just have Asami beat the living hell out of him, or threaten his friends and family. No, he had a gut feeling something much worse was about to happen, and it unnerved him.

Holding back his nervousness, Kanou kept a straight face.

"Asami…" his voice was a low growl now. "I don't care what kind of threats you make and I don't care how high up in the Yakuza ranks you are… I would _advise_ you to release me _now_ before you take things too far."

His threats weren't completely empty. He was more than capable of doing some very gruesome things to people, he just chose not to. He knew Asami knew this, and maybe that's what was scaring him the most. Asami was _so_ confident in what he was about to do that he didn't fear Kanou's own power at all…

Asami smirked.

Getting up, he walked over to the bed, stopping right in front of the bedside table. He reached over and opened the tables' top drawer and pulled out a small vial filled with a yellowish liquid. Before Kanou had time to react, Asami grabbed his hair and yanked his head up a bit, shoving the now open vial under his nose.

It smelled oddly sweet and as soon as he processed the thought, he knew what it was: an aphrodisiac. Suddenly fear coiled in the pit of Kanou's stomach.

_Shit!_

Asami wasn't planning to do what he thought he planned on doing… was he?

Kanou yanked his head to the side, making Asami let go of his hair.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing Asami?" he practically shouted, pulling as hard as he could on the handcuffs.

"You're a smart man Kanou…" answered Asami while rummaging through the drawer again. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

Kanou's eyes widened as he saw Asami pull a bottle of lube and place it on the table. His heart was pounding uncontrollably now. He wasn't sure if that was just from the fear of being raped by a crime lord or the aphrodisiac as well.

Asami pulled off his expensive blazer and began to undue his tie, discarding both on the floor. Kanou attempted to pull away as far from Asami as he could, but the Yakuza grabbed his legs, positioned himself in between them, and used his body weight to hold Kanou still.

He could feel the man's hard-on poking him in the thigh, and God damn it was driving him crazy! His mind was telling him to ignore it but his body was screaming for some kind of friction. Jesus that drug was working fast!

Sitting up, Asami placed a hand on Kanou's well toned stomach, pinning him down. "Hold still."

And with that, Kanou could feel rough hands pulling down his pants and boxers. He didn't really have time to protest and Kanou distantly wondered how many other men Asami had raped.

His last articles of clothing were tossed aside and a bright red blush made its way down Kanou's neck. He was pissed beyond belief. How could this be happening to _him_ of all people?

Still pulling roughly on the handcuffs, Kanou tried to kick Asami off. A warm hand wrapped around his half-erect member made him stop, however. Hissing, Kanou had to use all his will power not to buck into the larger man's hand.

He was a _man_ after all. A very horny and _drugged_ man… he was also restrained to a bed with another horny man on top of him. He was quite literately screwed.

"Get… off…" said Kanou, desperately trying to keep his voice steady. Ignoring him, Asami leaned down, his hand still on Kanou's member, and captured his lips.

Struggling, Kanou turned his head every which way to shake Asami off, but a strong hand gripped his throat and his struggles momentarily stopped. The hand loosened its hold a bit, and Asami traced his tongue along Kanou's lips, asking for entrance.

Kanou kept his mouth sealed shut. Asami could bully him all he wanted. He could choke the life out of him for all he cared, he wasn't going to French the man willingly.

But instead of tightening his hold on Kanou's neck, Asami ran a very skilled thumb over Kanou's now fully erect member. Gasping in pleasure, Kanou involuntarily bucked into Asami's hand as the man dominated his now open mouth.

As Kanou's body betrayed him, he did his best to hold back his moans of pleasure as Asami continued his agonizingly slow strokes.

His mind was in a blur as pleasure began to course throughout his body, he hardly noticed the lubricated fingers until one slipped inside of him. It wasn't that it was painful, it just felt… _weird_. And said weird sensation was enough to somewhat bring Kanou back from his high.

Gritting his teeth as Asami continued his ministrations; Kanou began to fight back again. He pulled away from the Yakuza's touch and fixed the man with a glare.

"Asami…" he said in what was supposed to be a threatening tone, though it came out more like a pleading growl. "Get off of me… _now!"_

Looking down at Kanou with a displeased look, Asami did the complete opposite. Instead of pulling out his finger he shoved two more in and watched with mild amusement as Kanou's back arched in pain.

"Nnhh…" groaned Kanou as Asami scissored him. Of course, the pleasure was still very much there, the drug made sure of that, but now that pain was in the equation, Kanou was having a much easier time keeping himself somewhat in control.

It also gave him a minute to think a bit more clearly. And he was beginning to catch on to Asami's little game. If he submitted to Asami, then he'd feel pleasure, if he disobeyed him… then he feel pain.

Kanou was pulled from his thoughts as Asami leaned down for another kiss. Again Kanou turned his head in refusal, this time he was prepared for whatever Asami did to him. Or so he thought…

Asami grabbed him by the neck again and squeezed hard.

"It would be in your best interest to cooperate Kanou…" said Asami, his usually smirk gone and a serious expression in its place.

Gritting his teeth, Kanou struggled to breathe as he looked up at Asami, still glaring daggers. "Screw. You."

At this, Asami smirked. "No… Screw _you."_

Suddenly Kanou could feel something akin to fear coil in the pit of his stomach. The look on Asami's face, the gleam in his eyes… this was going to hurt.

Asami pulled his fingers out and began to undress himself. First the shirt, then the pants, and then Kanou got worried… It's not that it was bigger than normal, it was just… the thought of _that_ being inside him. It wasn't natural. He wasn't made to _stretch_ that way. …This was going to _really_ hurt.

No sooner did he think that did he find a slick, warm _something_ nudging at his entrance. Panicking, Kanou tried desperately to free his hands again. In vain, of course.

"Asami, stop!" yelled Kanou in anger, not even trying to hide his fear or desperation anymore. "Just fucking stop!"

Ignoring him once again, Asami used one hand to hold Kanou down and the other to guide himself in. With one harsh, quick thrust, Asami was completely sheathed.

Throwing his head back and arching in pain, Kanou screamed. "FUCKING SON OF BITCH!"

It was like being torn in two! He'd never felt anything quite like the white hot burn he was feeling now, he barely registered the blood trickling down his thighs. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes before they streamed shamelessly down his face. Fuck trying to 'stay strong', he was in too much pain to care.

As his breathing slowly evened out again and the pain somewhat lessened, Kanou realized that Asami hadn't moved since that first thrust. Slowly opening his eyes, having just realized they were shut, crimson-brown met ominous grey.

His hands clenching into fist, Kanou simply glared at the Yakuza. Asami leaned in for another kiss. Kanou flinched but he didn't turn his head this time, instead, he opened his mouth just the slightest bit, in fear that if he didn't the pain would only get worse.

He wasn't submitting, it was just self preservation.

Suddenly Asami began to move.

Kanou grit his teeth to keep himself from whimpering, and the pain wasn't as bad as it was before, but it was _definitely_ still there.

Asami started out with a slow rhythm, every thrust agonizingly painful, but when he changed his angel a sudden burst of undeniable pleasure shot through his body.

Kanou didn't have enough warning to stop and he found himself moaning in pleasure. Needless to say, Asami picked up the pace.

Kanou could no longer control himself, between the aphrodisiac and Asami's constant abuse to his prostate, he found himself a moaning mess. Not that Asami was in any better condition than himself… though he seemed to have at least a little self control left.

As they both neared their climax Asami's hand began to stroke Kanou's neglected member in time with his thrusts. Leaning down, Asami balanced himself over Kanou with one hand while the other continued its ministrations. Kissing, nipping, and sucking, Asami ravished Kanou's neck, leaving as many marks as he could.

With a particularly hard thrust and bite on the neck, Kanou moaned loudly as he came in Asami's hand. A few thrusts later, Asami came as well.

Both out of breathe, Asami hung over Kanou as he came down from his euphoric high. Slightly out of breathe, and still buried deep in Kanou, he reached over to the table and grabbed a key. He undid Kanou's cuffs and tossed them on the floor.

Pulling his arms down to his sides, Kanou clenched the sheets when Asami pulled out of him.

He sent the man a half-hearted glare as he tried to sit up. Pain was shooting up his spine, but there was no way in Hell he was just going to lay there. Suddenly he found a strong hand pushing him back down, and damn it was hard fighting to sit up when your ass felt like it was just stabbed a million times with a butcher knife!

But… he was tired.

By the time he realized his head hit the pillow his eyes had drifted shut.

* * *

Uhhhhhhg... I'm soooooo tired. ): lol so, did I totally fail at life? Should I re-write it? ...Expect better and longer sex scenes in the future. I just had to get the first time outta the way. XD


	5. Will

**Author Stuff ~** Alrighty then! So here's chapter five! Told ya my Black Cat/View FInder cross over wouldn't get in the way of anything. ;3 Okay, so I'm going to admit, I wasn't sure how Kanou would react to being raped. I couldn't make him all teary eyed and stuff because he's not really an Uke, he's just a level below Asami on the Seme meter, but... I had to give him some emotional bull crap, so I made him bury himself in work stuff. ;D

**IMPORTANT!** Also, I think I'm going to make this the last chapter. But don't worry, that just means my next update would be the Sequel. I figured this would be about how Asami and Kanou first meet and shit and start up the new plot, and then the next one I do, which would be uploaded in about a week or two, would be all about the new plot I just started in this chapter! (that you don't know about because you haven't read it yet. xD ) So please give me an answer via reveiw. Either 'Yes I want you to make this the last chapter' or 'No that's a waste of space! Don't be an idiot!'.

**IMPORTANT!** Umm... Also, I'm bringing in "Al" from Ikoku Irokoi Romantan. But don't worry, you don't have to know who he is to keep reading this fic. If you haven't seen that Yaoi (though I suggest you see it anyways) him being in this fic will not affect you at all. Besides, he's technically not _in_ the fic, he's only mentioned. XD

* * *

Waking up sore and in an unknown bed alone was a new experience for Kanou. He supposed that the angry and somewhat disappointed feeling was what all the woman he had done pretty much the same to in the past had felt.

However, for them he was sure the _'disappointed'_ feeling was because they had formed some sort of attachment to their one night stand. For Kanou it was simply because he had hoped to castrate the son of bitch as soon as he woke up.

It had been a full forty-eight hours since he had woken up on the top floor of the Shangri-La Hotel, one of the most expensive hotels in Tokyo. And since then, Kanou had calmed down a bit and had decided _against_ 'castrating' Asami.

Everything about what Asami had done had been a show of power and warning as to what could happen in the future if Kanou wasn't careful.

Kanou did not want to be involved with the Yakuza anymore, so he wouldn't be. He wasn't entirely sure if Asami wanted him to back off, or maybe pursue him more, either way, he was done. Kaoru was dead, that he knew as a fact now. A finger had been found in a river… DNA test confirmed the soon-to-be-found bodies' identity.

For what purpose other than revenge did Kanou have to further mingle with the Yakuza?

None.

Kanou had watched a few other fine businessmen lose their companies to payback, he wasn't about to fall in their footsteps.

Not that he wouldn't enjoy watching that man breathe his last breath, to be the person to squeeze that last gasp of air out of him, but he had a business to take care of. And maybe, if he was lucky, ignoring the bastard would irk Asami as much as rape had irked him.

But… that wasn't exactly the only reason he wasn't pursuing the Yakuza boss.

Now, he knew he should be huddled up in a corner somewhere bawling his eyes out for being raped, but to Kanou it was more of a learning experience. He now knew a better way of handling 'indirect' blackmail.

He had made a big mistake, and he unfortunately had to face the consequences. But he wasn't totally unaffected by it either.

He knew getting straight back to work wasn't healthy. And neither was burying himself in paper work. But what else was he supposed to do? Go to some sort of group theory for rape victims?

No. There was no way in Hell anyone other than Homare and Misao was going to know about this… He did have at least a _little_ dignity left.

Sighing, Kanou leaned back in his chair, ignoring the pain in his backside, and rested his head on the back of his office chair for a moment. His fingers ached. He had been typing up anything he could find that needed (or sometimes didn't need to be) typed up.

He was running out of documents…

He was dragged out of his thoughts as his office door opened. It was Misao, looking stoic as ever. …Or maybe a little more sullen than usual?

Walking up to his desk, Misao placed a small stack of papers in front of him.

"What are these?" asked Kanou.

"They're documents handing all rights of Italy's largest cruise ship, the Regina, to you." he said. "I'm sorry sir, Alberto Valentino passed away last night. He left his boat to you in his Will."

To say Kanou was shocked would be over kill. His dear friend Al had been ill for the past year and a half. His it was a bit of a surprise though, the last time he had spoken to Al he had said he had been feeling better. The doctors had even said his mysterious illness was passing.

His fists clenched in anger, looked like Kanou had some doctors to fire; some careers to screw over.

Still, he couldn't help but smile when he realized the young captain had left him his prize possession: the Regina.

He and Al… Well, Al had made sure that their meeting was unconventional. And thinking back on it, their relationship was a bit odd all together.

Leaning back in his chair again, Kanou turned to look out his large office windows; staring out at the busy afternoon traffic.

There was a large political party being held on the Regina, and Kanou had, had to go. There were a lot of deep pockets going to that particular party, and at the time Kanou was still very young, and his business was in dire need of funding.

After hours of talking to stiff old geezers, Kanou had taken a break in the bar, which is where he met Alberto Valentino, the Japanese obsessed captain. Al had immediately taken a liking to him, or so he had told him.

Al talked to him a while, buying him drinks, and then Kanou realized that Al was hitting on him… Quite shamelessly too. He tried telling the young captain he wasn't interested in men, but Al just tried harder. He showered him with complements, and Kanou would be lying if he said he _wasn't_ blushing a million shades of red.

Eventually, he got Al to shut up. Al said he'd settle for a friendship and then some time during the trip Al revealed he was actually extremely rich, and had ended up being one of Kanou's top supporters.

But now… he was dead.

Sighing, Kanou turned back to face Misao, telling him he was excused and to take the rest of the day off. Kanou figured he'd also take the rest of the day off once he finished signing Regina's ownership papers.

* * *

To say Fei Long was pissed would be an understatement.

He had sent his best men to go persuade a certain sickly Italian captain to sign over his ship to him in his Will. Apparently his men had failed him. Looking down at the copy of Alberto Valentino's Will, he re-read the sentence that was threatening to drive him up a wall.

"… _and I leave my prized possession, my ship, the Regina, to my closest friend, Kanou Somuku…"_

He didn't even know who this 'Kanou Somuku' was… But he would soon. That ship would be his.

It made millions each year and was well known as the biggest and most luxurious ship in Italy. But that's not entirely why Fei Long was so interested in it. It also happened to be great for importing and exporting drugs and weaponry.

If the Triad was going to rule over all other organized crime groups, they _needed_ that ship. Whoever this _Somuku_ person was, they were soon going to find themselves pitted against the entire Triad. He wasn't going to waste time playing nice either, he'd go straight for the throat and then snatch that ship from his dead, cold hands if he had to.

_

* * *

_

Interesting

.

Asami smirked as he flipped through the latest documents to land on his desk.

Apparently one of the richest men in Italy had died over night, leaving something extremely valuable to the man he had just '_dealt'_ with two days ago.

He had to admit, he had enjoyed every moment he had with Kanou's body. He had taken many virgins in his life time, but for some reason, Kanou had just felt… different. It was almost like an entirely different kind of pleasure. The sensation was absolutely addicting.

Perhaps it was his stubbornness?

The entire time Asami had him, he never once truly submitted to him. At least not fully. He wasn't sure if he was going to pursue that sensation again or not, but he had pretty much made up his mind up _not_ to when he realized Kanou planned on moving on and not looking back.

But then this happened. It was like fate was telling him to take Kanou again.

But that's not all fate was throwing at him. It appeared as though a full out war between the Triad and Yakuza was about to break out.

Lately Fei Long had been causing problems for him, though he thought he took care of that not too long ago…

He didn't think whatever control he had on them would last much longer now. Not with the Regina at stake. Personally, Asami didn't _need_ the ship. But if the Triad got their hands on it there'd be all kinds of trouble. So he didn't want it, he _needed_ it. Needed to make sure it was safe and out of the Triads hands.

Asami leaned back in his office chair, a satisfied smirk on his face, and a calculating gleam in his eyes. Things were about to get interesting, if not a bit troublesome.

* * *

**T**A**D**A! So? Was this chapter any good? o...O


	6. Sequel

Okay, so **Blackmail**'s done now, but I just posted its **Sequel**s first chapter! ^^

The Sequel is titled "**Warfare**", so if you're interested in reading it just go to my profile or go to the Finder Series Crossovers and stuff… ;3

Sooooooooooo, yeah… Thank you for reading **Blackmail** and thank you for all your reviews and support! ;D


End file.
